Money (Shapeir)
The gold dinar and the [[Brass Centime|brass centime]] are the currency of Sultante of Shapeir. The exchange rate is 100 centimes to one dinar. Each coin weighs approximately 0.016 pounds, or one quark. The Hero begins Quest for Glory II with gold coins from Spielburg and must exchange them with Dinarzad in order to purchase goods in Shapeir. The exchange rate varies, and is explained on Dinarzad's page. The Hero begins Quest for Glory III with 200 dinars. Earning Money The Hero can earn money in the following manners: Killing Monsters The following random monsters will give money upon being searched: *Desert Brigand: Between 3 to 6 dinars in cash and change. *Jackalman: Roughly 2 dinars for one Jackalman, and about one more dinar for each extra in the pack. Components Harik Attar will pay money for giving him certain items. He will only accept up to a certain limit of each item: *Scorpion Tail: 20 dinars *Ghoul Claw: 15 dinars Keapon Laffin will also pay a 15 dinar reward for bringing him a Whirl of Beard from the Dervish. Quest Rewards The following quest rewards can be claimed: *On Day 7, Rakeesh will be in the Adventurer's Guild and will give the Hero 50 dinars for the defeat of the Fire Elemental. *On Day 11, Omar will be in the Katta's Tail Inn and will give the Hero 50 dinars for the defeat of the Air Elemental. *On Day 16, Omar will be in the Katta's Tail Inn and will give the Hero 100 dinars for the defeat of the Earth Elemental and the Water Elemental. Thievery The following things can be stolen by breaking into two buildings: *Metal Worker's House: ** The Silver Tea Service on the shelf can be fenced to Dinarzad ** The Emerald Bowl in the cabinet can be fenced to Dinarzad ** Dinars in the chest beneath the rug ** The Silver Dagger in a false bottom of the chest beneath the rug *Weapon Shop: ** The strongbox in the trap door beneath the anvil holds 100 dinars and 500 centimes. Spending Money Shapeir Money can be spent in many ways in Shapeir: *The following plaza merchants will accept money: **Alichica **Lisha **Toshur **Scoree and Sloree **Tashtari **Kiram **Mirak **Note that, if prompted, the Hero will decide not to buy anything from Saba, Lasham, Sashanan, or Tiram. *The following shops will accept money: **Apothecary **Magic Shop **Weapon Shop **Saurus Lot **Note that the Katta's Tail Inn will not accept your money as you're staying free of charge. Also, Aziza will not accept money for imparting knowledge. *Money can also be given away as a gift or tribute to the following people: **Abu al-Njun **Shih'had the Beggar **Sitar the Katta musician Raseir There are a few opportunities to spend money in Rasier: *Drinks can be bought at the Blue Parrot Inn. Also, a drink must be bought when Signor Ferrari offers. *Ugarte will sell the Hero a piece of information, and can also sell him water. Exchanging Money In Quest for Glory III, the Hero's dinars will no longer be useful, and he must visit Dahab Khalis the Money Changer to exchange them for royals. Behind the Scenes The dinar is the currency of several real life nations, including Algeria, Iraq, Kuwait, Lybia, and Serbia. The centime is the minor denomination of several Francophone nations, including Algeria, Burundi, and Morocco. Category:Money